Parte De El
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Observo un par de hermosos ojos azules, era un azul que jamás había visto y no creía volver a ver, dentro de aquellos ojos estaban todos los matices que el mar poseía, no dudaría un segundo en morir dentro de aquel azul. MakoHaru AU
1. El encuentro de dos mundos

Bien.~ Trayendo un pequeño fic obviamente MakoHaru (NoEscribeDeOtrasCosasUltimamente) Bien ouo dedicado al fandom con mucho mucho amor uwu Gracias a Ana Bass por sus sutiles formas de darme mas inspiracion (?) Nos vemos abajo :33

* * *

><p>Parte de el<p>

Capitulo uno.

El encuentro de dos mundos.

Era un día soleado con unas pocas nubes en el cielo, el mar se encontraba sereno y sus aguas se mecían suavemente, dando como resultado un paisaje hermoso. A su vez, si se ponía atención se podía ver saltar algunos delfines alegremente y en el cielo las gaviotas que acariciaban las nubes con sus alas.

Dentro de esta maravillosa escena se podía apreciar un gran e imponente barco, con velas blancas, con varios niveles, se veían a varios pescadores tirando redes al mar y recogiéndolas llenas de peces mientras charlaban entre ellos alegremente.

En la parte alta de la cubierta se podía apreciar a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda, vestido con una ropa muy sencilla, una camisa blanca abierta por los primeros botones, arremangada antes de los codos, un cinturón color vino que enmarcaba su cuerpo, pantalones azul marino y unas botas negras. Su melena castaña era mecida por el viento al tiempo que se le podía apreciar con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- El día esta precioso, el viento soplándote en la cara, la frescura del mar se puede sentir en cada poro de mi piel ¿No es esto maravilloso Rei? – el de los ojos verdes volteo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro hacia un chico de cabello azul y anteojos, vestido como si fuera el consejero de una gran corte, este solo negó un poco mientras intentaba sujetarse de alguna parte del barco, se mareaba con facilidad.

- Por supuesto… es un día encantador… -respondió el otro al tiempo que se movía de lugar, quizás así se le pasaría el mareo.

El castaño solo soltó una suave risa ante la respuesta de su amigo para después bajar rápidamente para ayudar a un marinero con unas cuerdas en el barco

- El viento sopla fuerte y el mar está tranquilo ¡El rey tritón ha de estar de muy buen humor este día! – menciono este.

- ¿El rey tritón? – pregunto con ingenuidad el castaño

- Es la máxima autoridad del reino de las sirenas ¡Todos los buenos marineros saben de su existencia! – respondió orgulloso otro marino

- Sirenas ¡Si claro! Makoto, no creas nada de lo que dicen estos marineros, aquellas aseveraciones solo son falacias – el peli azul se dirigía a su amigo, el príncipe Makoto.

- ¡No es ningún tipo de mentira! Viven en el fondo del mar, ¡En este momento están justo debajo de nosotros! – aseguro el primer marinero que hablo, el castaño solo veía divertido la escena.

Siempre que salía a pescar y ¿Por qué no? A despejarse un poco de sus obligaciones como príncipe; Makoto Tachibana escuchaba atento como aquellos lobos de mar hablaban de sirenas, criaturas marinos, tritones y un gran reino debajo del mar. Su amigo de la infancia y ahora consejero real, Rei Ryugazaki, no creía en aquellos "cuentos", como el solía decirles, pero el castaño era diferente, en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba algún día poder ver con sus propios ojos a una sirena de las que tanto escuchaba hablar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de las profundidades del mar, se podía apreciar otro tipo de hermoso paisaje, lleno de corales, algas, flores acuáticas, peces de todos colores moviéndose con gran gracia a la par de aquellos seres con torso de humano pero cola de pez a la que conocían como sirenas. Paseaban galantemente en el agua, jugueteando entre ellos, riendo y disfrutando de su maravilloso y tranquilo hogar que era el mar.

Algunos de ellos nadaban entre los corales, bajaban y subían entre las aguas para después llegar al corazón de su reino. En este se podía apreciar un gran palacio como ninguno nunca antes visto sobre la tierra, parecía hecho de cristal que brillaba de una manera casi sublime, aquel era el tan afamado reino de las sirenas.

De entre todos ellos había uno que era inevitable voltearle a ver, cabello negro, piel blanca como la porcelana, su cola era de un azul casi turquesa, que brillaba a cada gracioso movimiento que hacía, nadaba como si fuera uno solo con el agua, incluso algunos delfines envidiaban aquel hermoso nado y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que fueron bendecido con el color del mar, eran azules, un azul tan profundo que enamoraba al verlos aunque su rostro siempre parecía no reflejar sentimiento alguno; el nombre de aquel hermoso ser era Haruka, el heredero al trono del reino submarino, los tritones y sirenas de la corte no paraban de alabar su belleza "Justo como la de su madre" siempre decían.

A él no le interesaba mucho el ser príncipe o el ser adorado y amado por todos, solo con poder nadar libremente todos los días el era feliz. Su padre, el rey tritón, se preocupada de la actitud de su hijo, todo el reino esperaba con ansias el día en el que este felizmente contrajera nupcias con alguna bella sirena o algún apuesto tritón, pero con aquella actitud tan ajena a sus responsabilidades como rey poco a poco el pueblo perdió esperanzas de que aquello pasara pronto. Su fiel amigo Rin, estaba aun más pendiente del bienestar del reino que el propio Haruka, cosa que al pelirrojo tiburón le ponía de los nervios.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pregunto el rey, al darse cuenta de que una vez más, había salido lejos de su hogar para nadar libremente.

- No lo sabemos señor, pero Nagisa-san le acompañaba – decía de forma muy educada ya que se estaba dirigiendo al rey, pero por dentro estaba más que molesto ¿Cuánto ese tonto de ojos azules se tomaría enserio el hecho de ser el heredero?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se podía ver a dos chicos pez, aquel hermoso pelinegro junto a un alegre rubio, parecía que jugaban carreritas o algo parecido, aunque en realidad era que aquel rubio se esforzaba por alcanzar al de los ojos azules ya que nadaba a una velocidad extraordinaria

- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no puedo nadar tan rápido! – el rubio respiraba agitado mirando como el otro nadaba hacia donde estaba el.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que salió de los labios del príncipe tritón

- No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez espérame además ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está el lugar al que te quiero llevar!

- Pero no me interesa ver uno de esos transportes humanos

- Haru-chan… vamos ¡El mundo de los humanos es muy interesante! Son totalmente distintos de nosotros

- Da igual, no me importa.

El rubio suspiro, de verdad quería que el otro se interesara en algo que no fuera solo nadar por allí o por alla, estaba a punto de seguir intentando convencer al pelinegro pero un brillo extraño sobre las aguas, lo cual llamo la atención del rubio que inmediatamente subió a la superficie, el otro al verle moverse solo suspiro y le siguió, pero cuando se dio cuenta Nagisa ya estaba nadando detrás de aquel transporte humano.

Cuando alcanzo al menor este ya estaba saltando para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro y como es que esas luces extrañas salían de ese gran animal que hacía que el cielo se pintara de colores.

Rápidamente fue por Nagisa y lo obligo a hundirse en el agua de nuevo.

- Debemos irnos – no quería poner en peligro a su pequeño amigo.

- Pero Haru-chan, necesito saber cómo es que esas luces extrañas salen…

- Yo iré a ver pero tu quédate aquí.

Y así fue como el pelinegro fue de nuevo a la superficie y subió encima de aquella bestia enorme, aunque parecía que esta ni siquiera se había inmutado; observo el lugar cuidando de que nadie se percatara de su presencia, no quería causar un gran alboroto, por un momento se sobresalto al notar como una de esas luces extrañas que decía su rubio amigo salía hacia el cielo, pintándolo de colores, solo pensó en lo extraños que eran los humanos y decidió volver a su adorada agua pero en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho que felizmente entonaba una bella melodía un con objeto alargado con pequeños agujeros no pudo siquiera moverse, aunque aquel objeto no era o que había llamado la atención del príncipe de las profundidades marinas, si no esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban una alegría y amabilidad infinita.

Fue el momento en el que Haruka sintió algo que jamás había sentido, un movimiento en su corazón, este se movía violentamente y luego sintió como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse de manera extraña ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?. Escucho la alegre risa del chico con cabello café, ajeno a su presencia y aquel sentimiento desconocido volvió a atarle con más fuerza, se apresuro a salir rápidamente de allí.

Al bajar Nagisa le esperaba impaciente por saber si había descubierto algo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la superficie como para que no tuviera alguna información importante pero por más que este le hablaba el otro no reaccionaba, aun estaba bajo ese aquel "encantamiento" que le había causado el mirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Estaban dispuestos a partir de nueva buena vez pero en ese momento sintieron como el mar comenzaba a moverse con violencia, meciendo aquella gran bestia, observando cómo varios de los humanos montados dentro de el caían al mar y entre ellos iba aquel hermoso joven de cabellos castaños, que intentaba nadar por su vida, pero el mar era fuerte e incontrolable, solo atino a sujetarse con fuerza de una tabla del barco que había quedado destruido, abrazándose a esta con fuerza antes de caer inconsciente.

Horrorizado, Haruka rápidamente nado hacia aquel chico que tan hermoso le había parecido, no sabía porque pero no podría estar tranquilo si aquel hermoso joven moría de aquella manera, le abrazo dulcemente, volviendo a sentir aquel calor extraño en su rostro y comenzó a nadar hacia el lugar con tierra más cercano que se encontrara.

Nado rápidamente, ignorando el llamado de Nagisa, le preocupaba más de lo que nunca le había preocupado algo la vida de aquel joven; cuando llego a tierra el sol comenzaba a salir, mostrando como la tormenta había terminado.

Se acerco aun mas a aquel humano, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de este ignorando por completo que se encontraba totalmente fuera del agua y reposaba su cuerpo en la arena, por un momento se preocupo ya que no veía que el apuesto chico se moviera ¿Estaría muerto?.

En eso, el castaño comenzó a toser, sacando el agua que había tragado al caer inconsciente en el mar, estaba cansado y se sentía horrible pero una dulce caricia en su mejilla le tranquilizo, respiro profundo para poder enfocar a la persona que le había salvado de aquella muerte segura, al hacerlo lo primero que observo fueron un par de hermosos ojos azules, era un azul que jamás había visto y no creía volver a ver, dentro de aquellos ojos estaban todos los matices que el mar poseía, desde aquel azul profundo por las noches, pasando por el azul rey del amanecer hasta el azul cian del medio día, al mismo tiempo logro ver como aquellos ojos le profesaban un cariño infinito, era como si pudiera leerle con facilidad, no dudaría un segundo en morir dentro de aquel azul.

Quería preguntarle quien era, de donde venia, como le había salvado y lo más importante, su nombre. Pero no pudo ver más que su silueta y aquellos ojos ya que al momento en el que escucho a su amigo Rei buscarle noto como rápidamente aquel hermoso joven huyo rápidamente hacia el mar.

- ¡Makoto! ¡Me alegra tanto encontrarte con vida! – decía con genuina preocupación el peli azul – por un momento creí que no te encontraríamos.

- Rei… un chico… un hermoso chico de ojos azules, más bellos que un zafiro, me ha salvado de la muerte. – el chico de los anteojos alzo una ceja ante lo que decía el príncipe.

- ¿Un chico? Lo siento alteza, aquí no hay nadie más que usted y yo, lo mejor será que lo revise un medico, quizás se haya golpeado en la cabeza.

Y mientras decía aquello, aun con las quejas del de los ojos verdes acerca de su salvador ambos ignoraban que aquel chico los observaba desde lejos dentro del mar. Ver como el castaño se alejaba hizo que su corazón se encogiera en un dolor que él no había conocido antes y por primera vez en su vida, deseo no ser un tritón, deseo de corazón no tener una cola y poseer aquellas extensiones debajo de su torso que los humanos llamaban piernas para poder correr detrás del castaño y por primera vez en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente el dolor que le causaba el no poder seguir al castaño a donde fuera que fuese.

Y así como el pelinegro observaba al castaño el rubio observo como el príncipe había salvado a un humano, le había tratado con un cariño que del cual no recordaba el pelinegro hubiese expresado antes y ahora observaba el dolor en su rostro, su amigo se había enamorado.

* * *

><p>Aabjabsanmsamsa espero les guste! Nos leeremos cada Jueves uwu queria que esto fuera cada miercoles pero el miercoles es sagrado (?) x3 Los quiero people!<p>

Vanilla Kiss For You!

See ya in the next Cap!


	2. El intercambio

Y eh aqui la continuacion del fic! ahanskansman ¿Que tal? Esta vez si actualice el dia que dije -w- -se siente orgullosa de ella misma-

Agradecimientos a: Jackiesaku, I'm Vale, Annie Thompson y Anakashi por sus hermosos reviews uwu me hacen muy feliz de verdad y espero que les agrade la continuacion, tambien agradezco al fandom MakoHaru Love, por sus hermosas y dulces amenazas para que continuara el fic ¡Ustedes si que saben como dar inspiracion! xD

Disclaimer: Tanto Free! como The little mermaid no me pertenecen, solo tomo prestada parte de esta historia y a los personajes de la serie para mis debrayes yaoiescos ocacionales.

Ahora si a leer ouo los veo abajo~

* * *

><p>Capitulo Dos.<p>

El intercambio.

Habían pasado tres días desde "el incidente", como le llamaba Nagisa al día en el que su príncipe había salvado aun humano y su cambio fue percibido rápidamente por todos aunque nadie, a excepción del rubio, sabia el motivo del cambio.

En esos tres días Haruka había dejado de salir a nadar a todas horas, en realidad casi no había salido de su habitación en ese tiempo, se sentía triste al no poder sacar de sus pensamientos a aquel hermoso joven, las cosas no mejoraron cuando al hablarlo con Nagisa este la había dicho que se había enamorado. ¿Enamorado él? ¡¿De un humano?! Era simplemente un amor imposible… y aquella desgarradora verdad había logrado deprimirle.

Rin había intentado por todos los medios a petición del rey saber que le ocurría a su hijo, incluso había "amenazado" a Nagisa para que este hablara pero simplemente no logro obtener algún tipo de información de ninguno de los dos, suspiro derrotado, esperaba que solo fuera pasajero y que el príncipe pronto saliera de aquel estado de tristeza ya que aunque no lo dijera, se preocupaba por el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto el de los ojos azules decidió dar un pequeño paseo, esperando poder sacar poco a poco aquel verde que le robaba el aliento. Comenzó a nadar por aquí y por allá, distraído en sus pensamientos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, aquellas aguas por algún motivo se veían mas turbias, sintió el instinto de salir de aquel lugar rápidamente pero una voz le detuvo.

- Le quieres ¿No es así? ¿Lo quieres para ti? Deseas al joven de ojos color verde…

Haruka se estremeció, no por miedo, si no por desconcierto ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el chico que había salvado?

- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate. – dijo de manera seca pero firme.

- Muchacho~ no seas insolente, después de todo yo solo quiero ayudarte~

Ante el se mostro un chico que aparentaba su edad, de cabello rosado y ojos amatistas, su mirada era afilada y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era un tanto perturbadora. Al mirar un poco abajo pudo notar que en lugar de una cola poseía varios tentáculos de un color muy oscuro, su aspecto le pareció extraño, nunca había visto a un chico con aquella apariencia.

- Yo sé de aquella hazaña que realizaste, salvaste a un humano ¡Y no solo eso! También te enamoraste de ese humano~ -el chico pulpo se movía alrededor de Haruka mientras hablaba, llegando al punto del que el pelinegro deseo salir rápidamente de allí- No me imagino lo que pensara tu padre al respecto~ si bien sabes que el aborrece a los humanos.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue lo único que pregunto el de los ojos azules, si bien quería irse, sus deseos de saber cómo es que aquel chico tenia conocimientos de todo eso le mantenían firme en aquellas aguas turbias.

- ¡Pero qué descortesía la mía! Mi nombre es Kisumi, el hechicero de las mareas profundas, disculpe mi falta de atención, príncipe Haruka. –decía con una voz burlona, cosa que solo molestaba mas al otro.

- No me interesa si eres un hechicero o si conoces quien soy, solo quiero saber cómo es que conoces lo que me paso con aquel chico.

- Pero mi querido príncipe, debería interesarle el que yo conozca el arte de la hechicería, después de todo –se acerco al joven príncipe hasta casi abrazarlo por la espalda, terminando por irritar al pelinegro- Yo puedo lograr que puedas consumar tu amor.

Al decir aquello el enojo de Haruka paso a segundo plano ¿De verdad aquel extraño chico podría lograr que el consumara su amor por el chico de ojos verdes?

- …¿De verdad? – el no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero sus ojos literalmente eran la ventana hacia su alma y corazón.

- ¡Por supuesto mi querido príncipe! Pero la hechicería, como todo en la vida, necesita de un intercambio. – al observar que el otro no comprendía del todo siguió explicando – Para obtener algo, necesitas dejar otra cosa y tu, mi querido Haruka-sama, necesitas piernas.

- … -el pelinegro no sabía que contestar, de verdad quería estar con aquel hermoso joven castaño pero si obtenía piernas jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos, ni a su familia. Pensó otro momento, estaba decidido.- ¿Qué tengo que dar a cambio?

El peli rosa volvió a sonreír de aquella manera un tanto perturbadora, de verdad aquel gesto le ponía de los nervios.

- No es mucho lo que pido – se acerco de manera rápida al otro, tomándolo por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos- Solo necesito el color azul de tu mirada.

- ¿El color de mis ojos?

- No Haruka-sama, de tu mirada.

El pelinegro no entendía del todo, ¿Qué diferencia tendría sus ojos de su mirada? Si solo querría aquello, no le veía el mayor problema para entregarle aquello que necesitaba.

- De acuerdo… te daré el azul de mi mirada.

El de los ojos amatistas rápidamente nado hacia una especie de caverna submarina, indicándole al príncipe de las profundidades marinas que le siguiera.

Dentro del recinto se podían apreciar muchísimas botellas, frascos y cofres, parecían estar repletos de brebajes y plantas extrañas. El chico pulpo comenzó a mezclar en un pequeño caldero todo lo que necesitaba para la poción; Haruka lo veía seriamente pero por dentro no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo, ¿Aquel joven le recordaría? ¿Cómo le trataría? ¿Lo llegaría a amar? Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli rosa había terminado de mezclar todos los ingredientes. Al final, pudo notar como este tomaba dos piedras del tamaño de una perla grande y las colocaba dentro del caldero.

- La poción esta lista su majestad, solo necesito que fije su mirada en aquellas dos piedras que están en el fondo del caldero. A tenido suerte de encontrarme justamente esta noche, mi querido príncipe, hoy es noche de luna llena y la magia y el mar toman más fuerza en estas noches – y por primera vez, aquel chico borro aquella sonrisa de su rostro, mirándolo de manera seria – Solo recuerde alteza, debe consumar su amor antes de la próxima luna llena, de lo contrario volverá a las profundidades del mar y su alma será mía por toda la eternidad, aun puede retractarse y dejar a ese joven humano.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el pelinegro se alerto, el otro en ningún momento había mencionado las consecuencias, solo lo que necesitaba para aquel conjuro, volvió a pensarlo… El de verdad anhelaba al joven de los ojos color esmeralda. Tomo valor y poso su mirada en el fondo del caldero, al principio no logro ver nada, aquel liquido opaco no se lo permitía, pero poco a poco fue enfocando hasta lograr verlas, en ese instante su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de manera horrible, intento cerrar los ojos pero una fuerza desconocida se lo impedía, menos mal aquel pequeño suplicio duro muy poco, pronto pudo volver a parpadear con facilidad pero al volver a fijar su mirada en las piedras logro ver que ya no eran simples piedras, se habían convertido en perlas, del tamaño de un ojo, eran las perlas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, eran de un precioso tono azul, como el de sus ojos.

- ¡Ahora nada rápidamente a la superficie o morirás ahogado!

Eso fue lo último que logro escuchar del hechicero antes de comenzar a nadar rápidamente hasta la superficie, noto como su nado iba perdiendo fuerza hasta que muy cerca de la orilla de la playa sintió el dolor más horrible de toda su vida, era como si con una navaja muy filosa le cortaran la cola en dos partes, se retorció de dolor pero aun así intento seguir subiendo pero no lo lograba, aquel dolor no se lo permitía, pronto sintió como dejaba de tener aire y sentía como el agua que tanto amaba lo estaba matando poco a poco ¿Acaso así iba a morir?.

De pronto, escucho una voz conocida llamarle, era Nagisa, quizás el joven se había preocupado al no encontrarle en su habitación y salió a buscarlo, el rubio como pudo ayudo al pelinegro a salir a la superficie, adquiriendo por fin el aire que necesitaba para vivir ahora.

- ¡Haru-chan! – escuchaba como lloriqueaba el menor – al no encontrarte en tu alcoba Salí a buscarte, solo vi como nadabas a gran velocidad y después…

No fue sino hasta en ese momento que el menor logro notar cómo es que Haruka ya no tenía aquella hermosa mirada azul, en su lugar sus ojos solo eran una neblina gris atrapada en sus pupila, por ultimo noto que ya no poseía una cola, si no que ahora tenía unas piernas.

- Haru-chan… -le miro asombrado- Eres un…

- ¡HUMANO! – aquella voz sobresalto tanto al rubio como al pelinegro, rápidamente reconocieron la voz de su amigo Rin.

Este al notar como el rubio salía a buscar a su amigo lo siguió sigilosamente, quizás así obtendría aluna información sobre el repentino cambio de humor del príncipe, por un momento había perdido a Nagisa de vista, pero como buen cazador que era no le costó mucho volver a encontrarlo, sorprendiéndose de que este ayudara a un humano, salvándolo de morir ahogado. Nado lo más rápido que podía en dirección al rubio, iba a castigarlo por tener contacto con un humano pero también estaba preocupado, aquel rubio era una persona muy ingenua y también era su amigo, no quería que le hiciesen daño.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que el humano que Nagisa había salvado no era otro sino Haruka.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – el peli rojo estaba colérico ¿Por qué aquel chico que tanto amor profesaba hacia el mar ahora se encontraba allí frente a sus ojos convertido en humano?

- RinRin… Haru-chan lo hizo por amor… - después de esto ya no podían seguir ocultándole la verdad al tiburón. – El cambio de humor de Haru-chan se debe a que se ha enamorado de un humano…

El de los dientes afilados simplemente no podía creerlo ¡No podía! ¿Qué le diría ahora al rey? ¿Qué su hijo fue en busca de su amor verdadero que resulto ser un jodido humano? Era algo demasiado obvio que esto solo se había logrado con algún tipo de magia, conocía teóricamente de que se trataba aquello. Miro colérico al pelinegro y noto como este ya no tenía aquellos hermosos ojos azules, aunque sabía que le estaba mirando a él, sus ojos ya no demostraban sentimiento alguno, ya no lo reflejaban en su mirada y su estoico rostro solo ayudaba a que simplemente pareciera una estatua hermosa pero sin vida, entonces Rin llego a una terrible conclusión, ese tipo de conjuros tenían que ver con un amor que fuera correspondido, de ser así entonces… ¿Cómo enamoraría Haru a aquel estúpido humano si no tenía el recurso de su hermosa mirada? Tenía que ayudar a su amigo, como sea.

- Supongo que esto es obra de Kisumi el hechicero ¿No es así? – el chico de el rostro serio solo asintió – Bien… Iré a hablar con él en este preciso instante.

- ¡RinRin espera!

Pero antes de que pudieran detenerlo el peli rojo ya no se encontraba, el rubio no quería dejar solo a su amigo pero al escuchar como alguien se acercaba solo atino a mirarle dolió con la mirada y sumergirse siguiendo a Rin, el tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Haruka entonces por fin se miro en el reflejo del agua y comprendió el porqué sus amigos le veían con aquel profundo dolor marcado en sus rostros, su rostro había perdido toda la vitalidad y la poca expresión que poseía al quitarse aquel color en sus ojos, entonces recordó que el no solo le había dado el azul de sus ojos a aquel hechicero, si no el de su mirada, ahora comprendía la diferencia.

Escucho de nuevo movimiento, quería huir y esconderse en el agua pero luego recordó que ya no era un tritón, no tenia de que avergonzarse ¿Cierto?

Logro observar de quien se trataba ¡Era el chico de cabello castaño! Sintió el impulso de llamarle pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca volvió a cerrarla ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Era tan frustrante… jamás en su vida se había sentido de aquella manera, pero por algún motivo le gustaba que aquel joven le hiciera sentir así.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?! – observo como el castaño le había encontrado, antes de pensarlo su cuerpo reacciono por él y solo se en congio un poco, casi haciéndose bolita – Disculpa si te asuste… No temas… no te hare daño…

Su voz era calmada y dulce, ligeramente profunda pero le daba ese toque que el pelinegro sentía como mágico. Por su parte el castaño se ilusiono al observar al joven frente a él, creyó que era el chico que le había salvado la vida, necesitaba encontrarlo, no había podido olvidar aquellos hermosos ojos azules y no pensaba hacerlo. Al mirar al otro a la cara lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos pero para sorpresa de Haruka en la mirada esmeralda solo se reflejaba una gran decepción y entendió que aquel chico seguía buscando su mirada azul.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, pero por más que Haruka intentara decirle con su mirada que él era el joven a quien buscaba el castaño solo lograba ver una neblina gris. Haru aparto su mirada observando fijamente al suelo, no le reconocía, necesitaba el azul de su mirada para que el otro le reconociera; mas de repente sintió una especia de tela cubrirle el cuerpo, reconoció el aroma, era una prenda de el joven del que estaba enamorado, de haber tenido su mirada azul rápidamente se hubiera notado ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

- No sé porque te encuentras sin ropa aquí, pero no quiero que recuerdes nada de lo horrible que pudiera haberte sucedido, no debes temerme, no te hare ningún daño, soy el príncipe del reino de Iwatobi, Makoto Tachibana pero llámame solo Makoto ¿De acuerdo? – sintió como el castaño se levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudar a que el también se levantara al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, intento levantarse de inmediato ayudándose del castaño, pero nunca pensó que controlar sus nuevas piernas fuera tan complicado, simplemente no parecía que pudiera mantenerse de pie el solo, Makoto solo soltó una delicada risa que hizo que el rostro de Haruka se enrojeciera – tranquilo, déjame ayudarte, te llevare a mi palacio y allí podre darte un poco de ropa.

Y sin más, el príncipe del reino de Iwatobi le cargo en brazos, como si de una princesa de tratara, cubriendo con su camisa la desnudez de aquel delicado chico que estaba cargando. Haruka simplemente se dejo hacer, acurrucándose en el amplio pecho de este, no importaba que no tuviera el azul de su mirada, el encontraría la manera de que su amor le correspondiera y eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

><p>Si a alguien le gusta mucho Kisumi de antemano un lo siento D: pero necesito un villano y pzzzz el era perfecto (?) Un villano muy coqueton~ x3<p>

Vanilla Kiss For You!

See ya in the next Cap!


End file.
